A power supply control device (Japanese Patent Application No. JP2012-114499) is well known which is used to switch the action mode of a processing apparatus such as a copier or a fax machine when a user approaches the processing apparatus. If a user approaching the processing apparatus is detected when the processing apparatus runs in a power-saving mode in which the power consumption of the processing apparatus is suppressed, then the power control device switches the action mode of the processing apparatus from the power-saving mode to a common mode (a mode in which power saving is released). The power control device is capable of effectively reducing the power consumption of the processing apparatus.
However, a user who does not know how to use the processing apparatus needs to consult an operation manual or other people about the use method of the processing apparatus, which is troublesome.
In view of this problem, the present invention is intended to provide a guiding apparatus and a guiding method for improving the operation ability of a user.